


Please let me take you home

by Spoony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, babysitting the drunk fiancé, chris pls, dirty talk (like one line)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoony/pseuds/Spoony
Summary: Viktor gets drunk off his ass and Yuuri has to take him home. You may think the words in the title sound romantic but in reality he's just beyond desperation.----Yuuri looked around the entrance of the restaurant with curiosity. He'd hurried over after a rather exasperated 911 call from Chris. The contents had been short and to the point:"Come get him before someone knocks him out to shut him up".





	

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Viktor Nikiforov. Do you know where I could find him?"

The girl at the counter looked surprised for a moment and started to scan her book. Yuuri looked around the entrance of the restaurant with curiosity. He'd hurried over after a rather exasperated 911 call from Chris. The contents had been short and to the point: _"Come get him before someone knocks him out to shut him up"_.

Viktor had been attending a press event which had lasted all day. There had been photo shoots, interviews and finally a fancy dinner at what seemed to be a high class, yet cosy restaurant. The decor was modern and definitely expensive, but the lines were rounded and colours warm. From what Yuuri could see, there were a number of private rooms in addition to the main dining floor. It was from one of those rooms that a very drunken Russian man scrambled out leaving behind a chorus of "what the"s and "whoa"s. For a few seconds he seemed to be all arms and legs, and then all Yuuri could see was a whole lot of silver hair in his face.

"Viktor, you're heavy!" he exclaimed when he suddenly found himself supporting another full-grown man's worth of weight. Viktor didn't answer. He merely squeezed his arms tighter around Yuuri's neck and slumped even further down. Yuuri sighed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé to keep him upright.

"He's been insufferable for the past half an hour or so", said Chris, who had followed Viktor to the entrance hall. Something in his eyes hinted that, at least in his opinion, he was blaming Yuuri for whatever it was that Viktor had been up to. Yuuri could feel a chill run up his spine. A drunken Viktor could be _very_ talkative, and to make the Swiss man that annoyed...

"And that's somehow my fault?" Yuuri asked pointedly while trying to coax his fiancé to stand on his own two feet. He wasn't being successful. 

"See for yourself", Chris said as he whipped out his phone and opened a video file.

Ok, so it was sort of Yuuri's fault. On the video was a very drunken Viktor calling - no, more like wailing - his name and apparently refusing to talk anyone who wasn't him. The reason for that, according to the man himself, was "'cause of this stupid event I had to spend the whole day away from Yuuri and now there's this stupid dinner without Yuuri but I can't leave 'cause Yuuri would get mad if I didn't do my job properly". The wailing then went on, interrupted only by hiccups and gulps of more alcohol. "Ladies and gentlemen, Viktor Nikiforov, 28 years old, Russia's living legend", came Chris' narration from behind the camera.

"You put this on Instagram, didn't you?" Yuuri asked. Chris shrugged.

"I had to suffer through it, I figured I deserved to get a few likes out of it."

"It could have been worse", Yuuri pointed out and absentmindedly adjusted Viktor's weight to get some of the strain off his neck. "At least he's wearing all his clothes."

"Ah man, that would've gotten so many more likes!"

" _Chris._ "

"There you go flirting with another man even though I'm right here", came a slurred mumble from the general vicinity of Yuuri's shoulder. It was followed by a loud hiccup. Yuuri barely managed to stifle a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"Trust me, I have no intention of ever flirting with Chris," he said and patted Viktor on the back.

"Rude. After all the bonding we did a year ago."

"I don't even remember any of it!"

"The pole sure does." Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

"You haven't pole danced with me", Viktor complained.

Yuuri had no idea how to respond to either of them. He decided to change the subject.

"Chris, do you know where Viktor's coat is? The light brown one with a belt around the waist?"

Chris gave him a sarcastic look. _Well done_. "Ah, right. I'm pretty sure he left it in the room. I'll go get it."

"Thanks."

When Chris turned around to return to the dining room, Viktor became more mellow. He was humming to himself quietly and rocking sideways ever so slightly. He was also growing increasingly drowsy, which Yuuri noticed by his poor attempts to hide his yawns. Yuuri hoped Chris would hurry up, but judging by the sounds that carried to the entrance hall, the Swiss man had taken it upon himself to explain the situation to the other members of their party. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

There was a sudden shuffling of chairs and to Yuuri's dismay (though not so much surprise), Chris came out of the room followed closely by what seemed to be literally everyone he and Viktor had been dining with. Viktor glanced back, huffed unhappily and pulled Yuuri down for a long kiss. Yuuri let out a surprised sound, which was sort of a mistake. Viktor took his chance and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore Yuuri's mouth with no resistance from the other man. Yuuri was weak to deep kisses, and Viktor knew it. Chris whistled in the background, but Yuuri's hazy mind barely registered it. He was completely lost in the feeling of Viktor's lips on his, Viktor's tongue sliding against the top of his mouth right behind his teeth where he liked it.

"V- Viktor!" Yuuri gasped and pulled back to catch his breath. Viktor bore him no mind, and instead glanced back again.

"Mine", he asserted. 

"I'm fairly sure nobody had any misconceptions about that in the first place", Chris sneered, then immediately took a step backwards and raised his palms up in defense. "Just saying, you don't have to glare like that!"

"Ok it's definitely high time for us to head back", Yuuri said still feeling slightly breathless. He could feel Viktor's arms tighten around his neck again. "Chris, could you give Viktor his coat?"

Chris eyed the drunken man warily. "I, personally, would love to", he said, "but my survival instinct is basically shouting: 'Stay away!'"

"Then throw it over or something!" Yuuri was starting to get increasingly vexed. Viktor was trying to pull him down for another kiss, he was trying to loosen Viktor's arms while simultaneously maneuvering around the kiss attempts, and Chris, freed from the death stare, had gone back to sneering at them.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm enjoying myself just fine looking at you two."

"Yuu~ri, I need you inside m-"

" _CHRIS. THE COAT. NOW._ "

Chris was unsuccessfully attempting to hold back laughter and threw the coat very haphazardly in Yuuri's general direction. The fabric was relatively light, so of course it didn't carry too far and Yuuri had to take a few steps forward to catch it by a sleeve. He almost lost his balance in the process. Viktor hadn't been prepared for the movement, and was hanging onto Yuuri's neck as a dead weight. Thankfully Yuuri was a world-class skater, and balancing himself without the blades on his feet just required a few quick adjustments of hid body, and of Viktor who was sort of under him now. He swooped his free arm around Viktor's lower back and pulled him close. The position they ended up in vaguely resembled a pose pair skaters might use. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise when he looked up at Yuuri. They twinkled with love, and with the light from the camera flashes Yuuri was desperately trying to ignore. Viktor had a special knack for getting them into situations like these at public venues. Yuuri hadn't yet been able to develop one for getting out of said situations with dignity. So there he was, looking like he'd just gracefully dipped his dancing partner, with one arm stretched out to grab a jacket which now unceremoniously dangled from his hand by the sleeve. 

Viktor was looking at Yuuri with such expectant eyes that, with a sigh, he caved. He pulled them both back upright, flipped the coat over his arm and used his now free hand to brush Viktor's hair out of his face. He brought his lips to Viktor's, earning a light gasp. Viktor moved immediately to deepen the kiss, but this time Yuuri wouldn't have any of it. He pulled back with a sly smile and pressed his index finger firmly on Viktor's lips. 

"Viktor, would you please put your coat on?"

Viktor's expression shifted from shock to a stubborn pout. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

Yuuri was about ready to groan in agony. What else was a man supposed to do?

"Any particular reason why you don't want to wear your coat?"

"You just want to get me off of you so you can go hug _Chris_."

_Oh great, now we're back to this_ , Yuuri thought. He turned his eyes to the ceiling, begging someone, anyone, for help. "I can assure you I have no intention of hugging Chris."

"Oh so naked pole dancing with me is ok but a hug is out of the question?"

"Shut up, Chris", Yuuri growled at Chris who was posing seductively with a coat rack.

Viktor wasn't satisfied. "You were hugging everyone at the Rostelcom when I wasn't there."

"This and that are two very different situations. Who do you suppose I just kissed in front of a bunch of strangers? Chris?" 

Viktor buried his face into Yuuri's scarf. "Tell me you love me", he mumbled.

Yuuri looked down in surprise. He couldn't see Viktor's face, but his ears were bright red. He couldn't help but smile tenderly. This part of his fiancé's drunken antics he was actually quite fond of. He decided to ignore Chris who was pretending to puke.

"I love you, Viktor", he whispered into Viktor's ear and felt a little smug to feel Viktor's whole body shiver. "I'd love you even more if you put your coat on."

"That's not what you usually call me when you say you love me."

"Come on, _V-i-k-t-o-r_ ", he whispered.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"I'll call you whatever you like once we get back to the hotel. Now will you put your coat on?"

"No fair", Viktor grumbled in a quiet voice. He didn't make an effort to wear his coat, but this time he didn't object either, so Yuuri managed to finally get him dressed. He felt like a babysitter dealing with a toddler when he was buttoning up the jacket while Viktor leaned on his shoulder and swung the end of the belt back and forth. He didn't even attempt to stifle the huge yawn that left him teary-eyed.

Yuuri could feel the gradual shift in Viktor's weight on his shoulder and knew his fiancé wouldn't stay awake for much longer. With a sigh he adjusted the position of his arm around Viktor's upper back and bent down to swoop his other arm around Viktor's legs. Viktor let out a small yelp when Yuuri picked him up effortlessly. The reporters and photographers gasped. Chris cursed and accidentally dropped the phone he'd frantically tried to pull out. Viktor's eyelids drooped and he snuggled comfortably against Yuuri's neck. Yuuri kissed him on the forehead before looking back to their audience.

"Sorry for all the trouble my fiancé caused", he apologised before setting out into the crisp winter air with Viktor sound asleep in his arms. He was glad he'd asked the taxi driver to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst if you're interested in drunken Yuuri I've got [this](http://fancy-mixing-spoon.tumblr.com/post/155317389172/1-are-you-drunk-and-victuuri-this-should-be) short thing I wrote for a prompt on tumblr


End file.
